An angle from above
by HozukamixHeartless
Summary: a high fly adventure with Hozukami and Suigetsu on there adventure to go back to the place where they can be themselves. no matter HOW weird


Rebecca Gonzalez Pd. 5

2-18-10

ANGEL FROM ABOVE

CH.1 The meetings of an angel

I'm sitting on my balcony on a hot summer day, nothing to do but stare into the endless gray high tech town that leads into a glittering, greenish blue lake. I rustle my short brown hair, then I lay back into the lounge chair in my blood red tank top and my dark red shorts, letting my feet enjoy the warm sun. I sigh letting the air escape out of my enclose chest. My red eyes try to stay open as I try not to doze off, I'm going to a club with my friends later and I don't want to miss it. But, as fate may have it, I doze off, but just a little. Then something startled me. There was a huge bang on the whole balcony. I look up in terror to see a dark figure in front of me. I could barley see the persons face, considering that the sun was in my eyes. But then blood started to drip on my face.

I mumbled quietly " Y-Your hurt!" as I sat up to touch him

I got a better look at his face now, he had pale white hair, really deep purple eyes, he wore a purple shirt with blue high waters, wore a sword on his back and a black belt from his waist that held a water bottle, and sharp teeth. I tried to find the wound that the blood was coming from. It didn't look like he was hurting in the front so I turned to his back, and thats when I saw it,

the perfect white wings of an angle covered in blood. I freaked out and backed away for a moment.

"Wh-what are you?!" I said with a ghostly breath

He turned and said gasping " Help......me...!"

He almost fell to the ground, but I rushed to catch him. I looked as his wings for a long time, they were damaged and needed medical assistants. I though "Heh, just like treating a bird right!?" So I took him into my plan room in the orphanage I live in. I sat him on my bed and took a rag to clean the blood. Then I took a better look into the wound. His wing core was ripped and I needed to sow it back together.

" I need to numb it first, then I think I have a needle and some tough string, Oh! And some bandages too." I said to myself while looking for the exact items.

Once I got all the items, I locked my door and told no one to bother me. I put the shot into the mans wing and let it sit for a minute of or two. Then, as soon as I knew it was working, I started to sow the wing back to it's original place. The man hesitated but nothing I couldn't handle. Then I put the bandages on so it won't lose its place. Now all I had to do was wait for him to wake up to see if it hurts or not.

It was at least an hour after that gruesome operation. Then he started to come to. I sat up to his bed to see if he was having any trouble.

" Ugh,......Ow!" he said in his rugged voice as he rubbed his back. " Am I in the hospital? " he ask in a confused voice.

" HA!" I laughed with a ignorant look on my face

" sure seem likes it, huh? But no, your in my room, you passed out on the balcony remember? "

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I can tell he didn't remember. Then his ghastly voice started again.

"I take it that you tended my woun- wait WAIT!!!" he started rambling

"What?" I said calmly.

"Aren't you afraid!" " Of what?" " MY WINGS!!!"

His wings were spread out and he let out a big groan. "Ow!"

I let out a short laugh and touched his wings to put them down gently.

" Wings or not, you were hurt and in pain, did you expect me to just leave you there like that, to tell you the truth, I could careless whether or not you had ears and a tail, your a person and you feel" I put my fingers under his neck to check his pulse. " just like me."

I saw him turn bright red. Then I took my fingers away from the pulse.

"Pulse is fine." I said with a smile. He went in outrage look. " What's you name anyway?"

I turned to him and said " Hozukami, you?"

He smiled and said " Suigetsu, nice to meet you"

"Heh!" I smirked " The pleasures all mine."

*********************************************************************************************** DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARATERS **


End file.
